VocaTone
by Shadowthorn2013
Summary: [Prequel to Not A Fan] The stories of what happened before Not A Fan. Find out the stories behind the friendships, jokes and general awesomeness (a.k.a Oliver). Do not read if you have not already read Not A Fan.


**A/N: My friend was irritating me aNnd currently falling onto my shoulder from my bed right now and pestering me to write this, coz she's basically the biggest Oliver fangirl that has EVER (:P no I'm not) lived. Her username is Missiefish, by the way, and she's the one that's working with me on dA (hint hint, check it out :D Shadow: Missie no. They will go if they want to. Of course, if they really love me and my stories, and they appreciate the effort- Missie: Are you going to write a novel in the author notes or get on with the actual fan fic? Shadow: ...I'm getting there. Missie: Oh god...). **

**Btw, Missie is not my imaginary friend. (Missie: She didn't make a different account just to not seem lonely. Shadow: HEY! I have friends! Missie: Orlly? Shadow: ... Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they don't exist! Missie: ...Okay then.) **

**Missie: GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Okay! Okay! Fine! **

VocaTone. A predigous school for young, talented musicians and singers in Britain. Tonnes of talented, skillful, genius children had attended there over the years. And then there was Oliver.

Oliver was a special type of special, and I don't just say that because he was blind, clumsy, had-a-sleep-walking-problem-that-is-activated-by-c hocolate-or-thought-of-chocolate and hung out with a boy who, in the near future, would become the most famous, popular and desired guy on the planet. Oh, and he's totally sexy. And totally not me. Nope, I'm totally not documenting this for Oliver... I mean... Uh... ANYWAY!

This is Oliver's story - from the moment he entered VocaTone's doors, to the moment he married a totally sexy model. Just kidding. Yuki's not super sexy- Okay, okay, maybe in Oliver's eyes (*cough*blind*cough*).

So, here it is - Oliver's story. But because that sounds self-absorbed, I'm naming it 'VocaTone'. (Please note he IS self-absorbed and suggested the title of 'The Epicest Guy Ever's Awesome Life That You Totally Wish You Had But You Don't Because You Suck Ha).

[...]

Oliver was born blind. His parents saw it as a curse - something they couldn't deal with. They just didn't know how to raise a child that couldn't see or recognise them, and, being the BLOODY COWARDS they were, they decided to leave him at an orphanage.

Oliver, as just a young baby, was left on the doorstep of the orphanage, with nothing but a few blankets and a copy of 'Oliver Twist'. Yes, they gave a blind kid a book. Get over it.

The orphanage took Oliver in, as it was pretty much illegal for them to just leave him out there to die in the cold. Oliver was fussed over by heaps of the carers (apparently) because of his 'good looks'. He had boring, yellow, greasy hair and freaky yellow eyes- jeez, fine. I'll write this poetically. "Oliver was a beautiful, young, gentle baby with beautiful, soft skin, beautiful, gold curls and creepy- uh, I mean, 'interesting' gold eyes." Happy? Okay, now, on with the story.

However, apparently the name 'Oliver Twist' is so copyrighted that they couldn't even name him that, and rearranging the letters sounded stupid (no, seriously, try to say 'tiwst' or 'tsiwt'. If you can, it ends up sounding stupid; though Piko and Ritsu are currently failing trying to say so.), so, because everyone is so uncreative, Oliver became 'Oliver'. Just 'Oliver'. Real annoying, because you can't call him by his last name when you're mad at him.

However, as soon as Oliver was able to walk and talk and that sort of thing, people started realising how much of a PAIN he was. Instead of listening to story time like every other five year old, Oliver would stand up and begin announcing of adventures he'd 'totally had' on pirate ships with sailors called things like 'Captain Book' and 'Blue Beard'. Soon, heaps of kids were just leaving him out at playtimes and the carers didn't really want much to do with him. Even his 'good looks' couldn't convince people to stay near him.

However, there was ONE carer who was always really nice to Oliver. She used to read him 'Oliver Twist' over and over again, and would put up with him when he decided to jump up and start saying he was Oliver Twist and had been sucked into another dimension in which he had to fight off giant flying rats. Also, the carer that had taken a liking to him could not only speak every single language on the planet (even that crappy language you made up when you were five!) but could also read braille. Because of this, she could teach Oliver in her spare time. This carer's name was Sonika. Just Sonika. Ironic, huh?

When Oliver finally started school, he was the complete opposite of what any sane kid would be like. Any sane blind kid would be scared out of their wits, basically cowering in the corner, but no, Oliver being Oliver, was ecstatic about school. He enthused about how he'd definitely get heaps of new friends and be the idol of the school.

"You really think that, huh?" Sonika sighed as Oliver attempted to pull his shirt over his head, unknowing that it was on backwards and all the buttons were still done up.

"Of course!" Oliver said, throwing up his hands happily, before almost tripping over nothing, "I'm so awesome, it's impossible for persons not to love me!"

Sonika smiled, pulling the shirt off of Oliver's head, undoing the buttons and pulling it over his shoulders properly.

"That's how you put your shirt on," Sonika said.

"Oh," Oliver said, "Well, that actually makes lots more sense... Anyway! I have to go to school so I won't be late!"

"Ollie, it's only seven. School starts at eight," Sonika sighed.

"Oh god! I'm an hour late!" Oliver said, panicking and banging into a wall. Sonika suppressed a laugh as Oliver rubbed his nose.

"No, it's okay, you've got an hour 'til you have to go to school," Sonika said, ruffling Oliver's hair.

"Oh," Oliver said, rubbing his now bleeding nose, "I feel stupid now..."

(Btw, he had a nose bleed coz he was totally thinking of someone who's name starts with Y and ends with I- LEN I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HER THEN STOP WRITING THAT!)

"It's okay," Sonika said, "You've got a scar on your nose - lets go get a bandaid for it."

Sonika led Oliver down to the kitchen on the first floor of the orphanage and looked in the drawer in which all of Oliver's medical equipment (they had to keep a special drawer only for Oliver. He's REALLY good at getting injured).

Sonika took the plastic off of the bandaid and put it over the cut on Oliver's nose, smoothing it down on his cheeks.

"There you go," Sonika smiled, "All better."

"But now I'll look all nerdy!" Oliver said, "I can't look nerdy on my first day of school! The persons won't worship me!"

"Oliver, I don't think people will 'worship' you anyway. They'll probably really like you, but it's not all about _you_, okay?"

"I think you mean persons and of course it is." Oliver frowned. ("What do you mean it isn't, Len?" Oliver asked. "Sonika said it," I said, "I'm just quoting." "But this IS all about me, it's my life story!" Oliver said, "Hit back space now!" "No.")

"Whatever you say," Sonika said, ruffling his hair, "Now, how about we get you some chocolate before you go to school?"

"Yeah!" Oliver said, jumping up and down excitedly as Sonika rummaged through some cupboards for a chocolate bar.

"Hey, Sonika," A voice interrupted. A girl with silver hair had entered the room - she was Sonika's cousin and one of the carers at the orphanage.

"Yeah, Miriam?" Sonika asked, turning away from the cupboard.

"There's a new boy coming. His aunt said that she couldn't care for him, so she's sending him to stay here," Miriam said, rolling her shoulders.

"Oh, okay," Sonika said, "Just let me get Oliver to school first, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Just drop him off early and come back to help us all with the registration process, okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't ditch all the work on you," Sonika nodded, before taking Oliver's wrist and leading him towards the entrance of the orphanage.

"You forgot my chocolate bar," Oliver frowned, pouting.

"I'll give you one this afternoon," Sonika promised. Oliver hugged her leg, being the short boy he was, he couldn't hug her middle.

"I'll miss you at school!" Oliver said, before pulling back and beaming, showing a gap in his teeth, "I bet you'll miss me!"

"Let's get you to school," Sonika said happily.

[...]

By lunch, Oliver was already deserted by everyone. The other kids played on the playground, throwing balls to each other and playing tag, all laughing happily. Oliver still sat at one of the lunch tables, swinging his legs back and forth idly, trying to think of something to say to someone.

"Hey, freaky eyes!" Someone yelled. Oliver instinctively lifted his head, though he couldn't see who was approaching. _They're not talking to me. My eyes are awesome - not freaky._

"Hey, blondie freak eyes!" The person yelled again, "You listening to me?"

Oliver wished whoever they were addressing would hurry up and reply - it was getting kind of annoying. Then, someone shoved him in the shoulder.

"Stupid freak eyes, lis'n to me!" The kid demanded, "Come play with us!"

Oliver almost jumped up in glee. Someone was finally playing with him! Finally, someone saw his awesomeness for what it was!

"C'mon!" The kid said. Oliver got up and followed the kid, listening carefully to where the kid stepped.

"Okay, what are we playing?" Oliver asked.

"We're playing ball," The kid explained, "Just stand against the wall."

"Where?"

"Over there," The kid said pointing to a wall that Oliver couldn't see.

"Well you see-," Oliver started, but the kid grew impatient and roughly steared Oliver into the wall. Oliver banged into it, causing a few of the kid's friends to snicker.

"So, what do I do now-?" Oliver began to ask, but one of the kid's friends yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Fire!"

Millions of soccer balls and footballs (A/N: I'm Australian) rained down on Oliver, who tried to protect himself but got hit several times. The kids crowed with laughter, before all running off, leaving Oliver shocked, pained and a little confused.

[...]

"Oliver, come on," Sonika said, kneeling down in front of the classroom desk where Oliver hid. Oliver rested his face in his knees, trying to block out Sonika as he sat there, remembering how the kids laughed at him...

"Oliver, you can't just sit here forever... I heard about what happened, but you have to come home now-"

"Sonika," Oliver hiccuped, a few tears forming in his eyes, "A-are m-my eyes f-freaky?"

"No, Ollie, of course they're not," Sonika said, reaching under the table and gently touching Oliver's shoulder. He crawled out from under the table and hugged her.

"It's okay, really, there are some nice people attending this school," Sonika said, smiling, "I'm sure you'll have lots of really good friends, okay?"

[...]

Okay, so, yeah, I know this is supposed to be all about Oliver and all, but due to some difficulties in explaining what happens next, we'll just have to centre around the much cooler Yuma. ("OW! OLIVER I'M JUST KIDDING!").

Yuma was seen as strange in anyone's eyes, with his pink hair and thick, woollen black beanie that he continued to wear even in Britain's rare hot weather. He was usually pretty quiet, staying strictly near his books and poetry and rarely talking to people. He didn't really get along with people, as he was usually mocked for his pink hair.

Yuma sat in the dining hall awkwardly, leaning on the table, chair slightly back, as he looked around idly, looking at the food that was being served a few tables down. Yuma took out the small brown notebook he always had in his pocket, with a string attached to it, bookmarking a page. He flipped a few pages, looking through all the poems he'd written in it. Some were written in basic Japanese, some were written in English. He pushed his seat out to get a pen at the exact same moment as a clumsy blonde boy just so HAPPENED to come close to the chair and fall over it.

"Ah!" Oliver yelped as he fell flat on his face, squishing his bandaid-ed (is that a word?) nose.

"Oh, sorry!" Yuma stammered, "Are you okay?"

Oliver was getting up when he froze for a few seconds, "Wait... Someone actually cares?..."

"Um, are you okay?" Yuma repeated.

"You actually care?!" Oliver said, overjoyed.

"Um..."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Oliver yelled happily, hugging Yuma. ("And I didn't miss! Yeah! Good work past me!").

"Um..." Yuma stammered, as Oliver heard the chiming of cutlery from the few spots nearby, so he pulled out a chair, pushed it's occupant off and sat down.

"Um..." Yuma said again.

"What's your name?" Oliver asked excitedly.

"Yuma VY2," Yuma replied awkwardly, "Y-"

"Oliver!" Oliver exclaimed excitedly, "Just Oliver, 'coz Oliver Twist was copylefted or something like that - I can't remember the name. I'm turning six this year!" Oliver exclaimed, holding up three fingers, "And I go to this really pooey school with all this really pooey persons-"

"I think you mean people," Yuma said.

"No, it's persons." Oliver argued stubbornly.

"...Okay then." Yuma said quietly, "Well, I-I like poetry..."

"Oh cool!" Oliver said, "I sing with Sonika a lot and I really wanna be a singer when I grow up! Maybe you could write songs for me when I'm older?"

"Uh, I'm not really good with music-"

"You'll get there!" Oliver enthused, "Yeah, yeah! Let's be best friends, okay!" ("Wait, you make all your friends like this?" "Shut up, Len.")

**So yeah, this was interesting (especially considering Missiefish was writing it with me xD... Kind of.). So, yeah, to procastinate, I'm also starting a sort askblog thingy on this site. I'll try and write a detailed flash-back or something for answers so it's not too boring. Look forward to more Ollie :E... I found a new emoticon! **

**Anyway, see you next chapter! (For whatever fan fic it is I update...)**


End file.
